


The Maiden of the Moon

by seinmit



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Fanart, Traditional Media, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/pseuds/seinmit
Summary: Once upon a time, the moon stole a maiden.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	The Maiden of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Water-soluble graphite and India ink!


End file.
